


To Dream at Sea

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Brief Depiction of Choking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi-Wings AU, Nightmares, Permanent Death AU, This Pen is Bloodstained, This is 90 percent fluff and 10 percent angst, This really is mostly soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: As the Hermits sail towards brighter horizons upon the Lorelay, Mumbo spends his days wrapped in his lover's arms. If only his dreams would reflect his happiness.Based on/Written for Duchess_Of_Dumpster's Multi-Wings AU
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Grumbo - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	To Dream at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_Of_Dumpsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/gifts).



> I'm back with another fic for The Duchess of Dumpsters' amazing Multi-Wings AU. If you haven't read it, YOU NEED TO. It's amazing. I hope you all enjoy it, and Duchess, I hope I did your story and characters justice <3  
> (blah blah, don't ship real people, you all know the drill)

As the Lorelay cuts through the smooth waters around them, Mumbo can only smile from where he and Grian are leaned against rails, content to merely sit together, wrapped up in each other’s wings and arms. The hermits have been sailing on the open waters for about a week, not a speck of land in sight, and while Mumbo is of course excited to find where they’ll eventually settle, he can’t help but appreciate the fact that he has basically nothing to do but spend his days and nights at Grian’s side. His little builder’s voice is almost completely back to normal, the ragged drops and cracks only reappearing so infrequently, that Mumbo can almost pretend his love’s voice had never been gone at all.

_Almost_.

The gut-wrenching screams and the completely destroyed voice of his builder whimpering out in agony still echo through his mind in the harsh black of night, regardless of Grian curled atop him, and Mumbo gently shakes his head to dispel the memories. All that matters is that Grian is okay, Grian is here, and they’re together. His sudden movement prompts his lover to tilt his head up and pin him with a questioning look, and Mumbo’s only answer is to lean down and capture Grian’s mouth in a soft kiss. Grian presses up into Mumbo with a passion that seems almost out of place as they sit in the open of the Lorelay’s deck in view of all their fellow hermits, but… Mumbo really can’t care less.

Until a wolf-whistle rings out on the deck, and Mumbo begrudgingly pulls away to see Ren and Doc laughing at them from the other side of the deck, and False and Stress giggling to themselves from the bow. Mumbo scrunches his nose at Doc and Ren before leaning back down and nuzzling his face into Grian’s neck, much to the amusement of all the Hermits within view. Mumbo feels Grian chuckle, before the builder’s silky voice brushes across his ear.

“We can always go find a more… _private_ place to sit, if you want…” Grian nips at Mumbo’s ear before pulling away, and Mumbo can feel his face start to burn at his lover’s words. Mumbo shakes his head slightly, grinning against Grian’s skin. He lifts his head back up, only to tuck himself under Grian’s chin and take a deep breath.

“No, it’s alright love. Best not to give everyone a show,” he murmurs against Grian’s chest, smiling to himself as he feels Grian’s almost oversized wings wrap around him, his own wings tucked snuggly against his back. Taking in another breath, Mumbo finds that the sharp bite of the ocean air has been almost completely masked by the deep earthy smell of his lover, and here, wrapped in Grian’s wings, he can’t help the feeling of pure and utter contentment and love that runs through him. He feels Grian’s hand brush through his hair, and he tips his head back just enough to prompt Grian into kissing him, the bitter tang of golden carrots and the soft rich taste of _Grian_ , almost overwhelming his senses. He’s surrounded completely by Grian, and Mumbo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Mumbo feels himself start to drift off, lulled by the gentle rocking of their ship, the quiet breathing of his builder, and the safety of being wrapped so completely by Grian himself, and he easily gives into the pull of sleep, tightening his grip around the builder’s chest as he does. For maybe the first time in months, his dreams aren’t plagued by the haunting screams and dead cold eyes of his lover, instead, his sleeping mind is filled with bright blue skies, towering lush jungles, and the joyous laughter of Grian as they dart between the trees. The redstoner and builder land atop one of the tallest trees, and Mumbo’s laughter only grows as Grian sweeps him off his feet and spins them around. Their lips meet gently, their smiles almost making it impossible for a proper kiss. There, wrapped around each other, high in the canopy, they watch as the sun slowly drifts towards horizon, the sky alighting with blazing reds and oranges. Out of the corner of Mumbo’s eye, though, he sees a stranger flicker in the clouds, almost like the world around them is glitching, an inky blackness seemingly dripping from the heavens. He feels Grian tense next to him, before Mumbo finds himself flat on his back, the same ink dripping from Grian’s eyes.

“You’ll always be with me, right Mumbo? You love me, you promised!” Grian’s voice is distorted and in the back of his mind, Mumbo _knows_ this isn’t real, but here in the moment, he can’t help the fear that runs through him.

“Of course I love you Grian! I’ll never leave you; I promise!” Time seems to speed up all at once, the sky violently flickering between burning blue and freezing black, and Mumbo feels vines crawling on his arms, and in a fit of terror, his yanks uselessly at his binds, struggling in vain to free himself.

“Grian, please! I love you, that’s never going to change!” Grian’s face goes impossibly smooth, with not a single hint of emotion there for Mumbo to discern. When his lover speaks again, Mumbo doesn’t know whose voice he’s actually hearing.

“Promises are powerful things Mumbo. You should be careful how you word them.” His lover’s face curls into a cruel smile, and Mumbo feels his throat close up. “You never know when your words might…” Mumbo struggles again, unable to breathe, and his world dimming around him, leaving him only capable of seeing the black, never-ending pits of darkness that are his lover’s eyes. “… _choke you up_.”

In the back of his mind, Mumbo distantly hears someone calling his name, but the pressure holding his throat down disappears, and he sucks in a ragged breath and _screams_.

* * *

“ **MUMBO!** ”

Mumbo shoots up, clawing at his throat, only to meet the bright gray-blue of Grian’s eyes, and they’re filled with worry and love, and Mumbo breath shudders in and out as he tries to calm himself. Grian gently pulls Mumbo up to his chest and runs a comforting hand through his hair.

“It’s okay Mumbo, I’m here, you’re alright, we’re on the Lorelay, we’re safe, I’m okay, you’re alright, I love you, it’s okay.” Grian’s voice is soft and clear, and so clearly the builder’s own, and Mumbo lets the tension bleed out of him, practically collapsing into Grian’s arms. Mumbo feels Grian’s lips press against his forehead, and Mumbo tries his best to shake off the memories of the nightmare, clinging desperately to the fact that Grian is here, they’re safe, and everything is okay.

“I love you Grian, you know that, right? I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I love you, _I love you, I lo—_ ,” Mumbo’s almost panicked rambles are cut off as Grian tilts his head and softly presses their lips together.

“Of course I know Mumbo. I love you so much.”

Mumbo settles himself back into Grian’s arm, and he can slowly feel his emotions level back out as the Lorelay continues on her journey. It feels like both an eternity and only moments have passed when Grian gives Mumbo a gentle tug into a sitting position.

“Xisuma is coming over love, wake up.”

Mumbo grumbles to himself, prompting Grian to giggle at him, as he pulls himself fully into a sitting position, and running a hand through his own hair in an attempt to appear vaguely put together, not that Xisuma hasn’t seen him at his worse more than anyone. The leader gives them a smile that almost reaches his eyes, and Mumbo does his best not to look surprised as Xisuma tugs his helmet off.

“How’re you feeling Mumbo? Sounded like that dream you had was pretty rough,” The leader’s voice is calm and caring, but Mumbo can’t help the flash of embarrassment that runs through him. _Everyone must have heard and saw me being weak, why can’t I just get it together?_

“Er, yeah, I’m alright ‘Suma. Was just a nightmare after all,” Mumbo glances up at Xisuma before averting his eyes again, and he just hears Xisuma sigh, before the leader plops down on the deck next to him.

“Mumbo, you know we all love you. It’s okay to talk about it if you want. Nothing to be embarrassed by.” The leader pulls the redstoner into a side hug, careful to avoid touching his wings, before pulling away and ruffling Mumbo’s hair. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Mumbo nods, giving the leader a smile of his own. Xisuma seems to brighten, and Mumbo realizes with a roll of his eyes what’s about to come out of the leader’s mouth.

“I’m glad! I also wanted to remind you two that today’s your—” Grian cuts Xisuma off with a good-natured laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, we know, it’s our turn to clean up after dinner X, we haven’t forgotten.” Xisuma gives them smirk before standing.

“Well that’s good that you haven’t forgotten, but I think you _have_ forgotten when dinner is, seeing how it’s in a few minutes.” Xisuma has barely finished his sentence before a bell rings out across the ship, and Joe’s voice echoes out.

“Dinner y’all!” Xisuma gives Mumbo and Grian a look, as he takes a step towards the mess hall.

“We’ll be there in a moment ‘Suma, promise.” Mumbo says, nodding at the leader. Xisuma gives them a soft look before disappearing into the hull, and Mumbo realizes that the deck is empty, besides himself and Grian. Beside him, Grian slowly rises to his feet, tugging Mumbo along with him.

“We don’t need to go eat with everyone just yet, if you aren’t ready, they’ll understand,” Grian reaches up to lay his hand on Mumbo’s cheek, and with a sigh, Mumbo leans into the touch, and smiles down at Grian, taking a moment to admire the way the reflection of the evening sun on the deep blue water around them seems to make Grian’s eyes light up more than usual, his blonde hair turning almost golden.

“I know, but I really am okay now. How could I not be, with you at my side?” Mumbo covers Grian’s hand with his own before laying his other hand on the nape of Grian’s neck and leaning in to slot their lips together. Grian lets out a low groan as he presses up into Mumbo, and before the redstoner can fully comprehend it, Grian’s hands have made their way around his neck, and one of Mumbo’s own hands had drifted down to the spot just below Grian’s wings. They stand there, languidly kissing until Mumbo’s lungs start to burn, and he pulls back with a gasp.

Grian just laughs before leaning back in and nipping Mumbo’s lower lip before snuggling fully into Mumbo’s chest, his arms dropping to wrap around Mumbo’s chest, his hands barely brushing the base of Mumbo’s wings. The redstoner nuzzles into his builder’s hair and smiles.

With Grian at his side, everything is going to be just fine.

_~~Right?~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos, Comments are always appreciated, and they fuel me to write more <3


End file.
